


弓凛/三十题

by sangeyueliang



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangeyueliang/pseuds/sangeyueliang
Summary: 弓凛三十题，想到什么写什么有糖有车有沙雕，车有标识，自行避雷无刀，糖分满分（为了明显一点还是打了“m”）（但是里面的车不会有很多哦？）ps.无脑发糖注意！
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Tohsaka Rin, 弓凛
Kudos: 5





	1. 小透明×蓝v太太

凛顶着两个黑眼圈坐在电脑前，一头黑发被她抓的和鸟巢没什么差别，电脑上word文档里只有孤零零的几行字，电脑旁放着一杯黑咖啡，还没加糖。

“啊啊啊——”凛面对着刚刚开头的文档，想起来自己半个月前才立下的flag。那个时候她刚破100fo，狐狸尾巴就翘到了天上，大放厥词说自己要写车云云。现在看来，这根本就不是写不写的出的问题，而是她根本就没有这种经历啊！

对，远坂凛现在还是个纯情的要死的未经人事的小姑娘。

但是已经立下的flag，哭着也要写完！远坂家的人绝对不会失信于人！大不了就去找他讨一点经验得了，但是会被嘲笑是纯情处女至少半个月……

“为什么啊？啊啊啊啊——”凛一想到那个黑皮脸上带着既挑衅又戏谑的眼神嘴里说着什么“这世上竟然还有远坂大小姐做不到的事吗”就头疼不已。

“……没办法了吗……”凛又抹了把头发，一口气把咖啡一饮而尽，睁着熊猫眼大声喊：“方法总比困难多！我就不信写不出来！”

两只手飞快地在键盘上码字，word文档上的字数也以肉眼可见的速度增加起来。

“她有一双大大的眼睛，眼珠就像紫色的黑葡萄一样明亮。头发长长的，像奔流而下的瀑布，她还有樱桃般的小嘴，说话的声音甜甜的……”

凛撑着头不带任何感情的念。她顿了一下，脑袋里瞬间炸开了百万篇小学生作文。等等，现在的小学生写这种作文原来是不会被语文老师点起来当范文的吗？？？

远坂凛：小小的眼睛，大大的疑惑（jpg）

果然，还是不行吗……

果然，还是比不上他吗……

那就这样吧，强迫自己做自己不会做的事情，又有什么意义呢？

“呵”远坂凛嗤笑了一声，站起身来，一下拔掉了电脑电源。

虽然文写不出来，但这雷厉风行的做事风格，还是值得表扬的吧？

失去希望地盖上被子，手颓废地关掉灯，眼睛疲劳地合上眼皮，脑子里又不合时宜的响起了黑皮的声音。

“就准备放弃了吗？还真是大小姐脾气啊～”

等等等等，等等等等。这声音为什么这么清楚啊？！这早就超出了想象的范围了好吗？！还是说，他回来了？！

远坂凛，冷静，要冷静。只不过是他回来了而已，又什么好怕的？！是吧，要冷静，冷静，没什么好怕的，真没什么好怕的。

是……吧……

头脑拼了命的想要冷静下来，身体却比脑袋更快一步出现反应。肾上腺素像坐过山车一样飙升，脸和耳朵早已毫不留情的把主人出卖。

他的声音永远那么好听啊……不愧是万千少女的梦中男神。

嘴里说的话却又和脑袋和身体都不一样：“你哪只眼睛看见我放弃了？还是你耳朵听见了？我只不过是在中场休息而已！”

“是吗？那我打扰凛了。”他关上了卧室的们，走了出去。

凛望着黑漆漆的天花板，叹了口气，认命地回到了电脑桌前准备继续码字。她插上电源，打开word文档，寻找刚刚新建的文档。

“嗯？找不到？”凛皱着眉头往下翻，“不可能啊，要不然可能忘了命名，对，肯定是这样的。”

凛又把所有看起来很可疑的文档翻了一遍，还是没有。

“咚——”凛生无可恋地用双手撑着头。她回想了一下刚刚发生的事情——原来如此——没有保存文档就拔了电脑电源！

“啊啊啊啊——为什么啊？？？”远坂凛此时此刻就很想把自己的大脑砸开来看看自己到底在想什么？

“重来吧……反正写得也很烂……”

但是值得一提的是，这种乐观向上的人生态度还是值得学习的对吧？

挂在墙上的钟一分一秒的算着时间，新开的word文档里面只有几个字，凛把头埋在双臂围成的臂弯里冥思苦想。

眼看就十一点半了，在隔壁房间里的Archer敲响了凛的门。凛没答应，他只好擅自打开。

眼前的凛像睡着了一样安静，他蹑手蹑脚的走过去，看了一眼亮着光的电脑，还是他走时的那个画面，仔细一看，字数还少了一点，不会是删了吧？他想。

“做什么呢，凛？实在写不出来就先睡觉吧。”

“谁让你进来的？给我出去！”凛猛地抬头吓坏了Archer。

凛现在的样子和平常不太一样，眼睛红红的，眼角还有闪光的痕迹，大概是哭过了？Archer没头没尾地想。

Archer只觉得现在他看凛的眼神已经和痴汉没什么差别了，气呼呼的凛好可爱，好像把凛抱在怀里捏……啊不过会被凛打的吧。

Archer感觉自己现在不是很能冷静的下来，凛对他来说太有杀伤力了，何况凛现在就像一只人型河豚。

“凛，别生气，看你脸色不是很好的样子，有要帮忙的地方吗？”

“不要，你给我出去！我本来就写不出来，你一来我更写不出来了！”说着还抄起转椅上的靠垫来打他。

“诶别！”Archer立马找到一个能让凛能打到自己出气又不至于打出生命危险的姿势，“凛你别这样，写不出来就告诉我啊，我帮你。”

也别打我啊，别仗着自己拥有我的宠爱就对我拳脚相加啊！大小姐你打人很疼的啊！Archer默默地在心里碎碎念。

“我不要。”凛停下手中的动作看向Archer，“告诉你干什么？让你嘲笑我吗？”

“我不是我没……”

“啪——”精致的靠垫直径甩向Archer的面门，Archer赶紧接住它怕大小姐不开心。“别再狡辩了，是要我把你嘲笑我时说的话录下来放给你听你才满意吗？”

“你现在就给我出去，我——”

这是什么情况？

“都是我的错，凛，我不该嘲讽你的。”Archer抱住了即将“火山喷发”凛，他深知凛的脾气，既然语言上不行，那就来肉体上的，软硬并用，总有一个能让凛开心起来。

Archer把嘴贴近凛的耳朵：“原谅我好吗，凛。”

“原谅……原谅你？怎么……怎么可能原谅你这种性情恶劣的人啊？！”凛脸红，但是该有的气势还是不能输。

Archer看着凛发红到耳朵笑了起来，心想果然还是色诱管用。又看了一眼手忙脚乱的凛，顺间就很想把凛摁到在床上这样那样，做点不可描述的事。

打住，Archer！这样是不可以的！Archer很想给自己来俩巴掌，这种变态的想法真的要不得啊！

“那凛，现在可以告诉我到底卡文卡在哪里了吗？”轻轻地向凛耳根吹口气，怀里的身躯明显的颤抖了一下。Archer心中的大石头终于落了地，太棒了，凛终于不生气了。

“嗯……就是……就前几天不是说……嗯……车……”凛迷之脸红。

诶？

车？

Archer狂喜。

终于有机会对凛做一些不可描述的事了么？

“啊～那真是太棒了呢～”Archer突然靠近凛，“有些事，还是要亲身经历才好吧～”

“诶诶诶？你干什么？？”

“没什么，教凛一些写文时会用到的东西罢了～”

Q：自家女友写不来车怎么办？在线等，急！

A：当然是，身～体～力～行啊～

END.


	2. 国王游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 国王游戏，嗯，与真心话大冒险很像嘛，反正我都不敢玩  
> 因为提问和那些奇奇怪怪的要求真的很变态
> 
> ps.祝凛酱玩得开心(ಡωಡ)

“远坂，上课最后一天了，玩一次嘛！”美缀绫子把手臂搭上凛的肩膀顺势把她拉向弓道部，“相信我，很好玩的，二三十个人呢，不一定会抽到你的。”

放过我吧！远坂凛内心大喊，谁要玩这种无聊的游戏啊？参加游戏的人每人抽取一张签，可随机一个人可以当上国王，国王有权力让在场所有的人做他想让他们做的事，无权反悔。凛翻了个白眼，继续想。要是被要求“扒着铁窗喊‘我要自由’”尚且还能用“国王油戏”来解释，要是国王龌龊点，要求“脱下内裤”或是“只穿内衣绕冬木走一圈”，那岂不是百分之百会被当成变态？

打住打住！想什么呢，远坂凛！虽然这种有“暴露癖”的变态只占全人类的极少数，但总归还是存在的。还有自己所处的学校不就有一个吗？

间桐慎二。那个有紫色头海带头语气和神情都很怪异的家伙，凛想到参加游戏就可能面对那个烦人的海带头，头皮就开始控制不住的发麻。

“不去。”凛尽量让自己的语气听起来更加温和。

“别嘛！高考早就考完了不是吗？就当作放松不好吗？”美缀绫子还是不死心。

“不、去。”

“欸别——”

“美缀，你今天到底怎么了，是听不懂人话了还是耳朵聋了？如果是听不懂人话了那我建议你从幼儿园开始重修，如果是耳朵聋了我则建议你去趟医院。”

嘶——不愧是高岭之花校园女神红色恶魔，骂人不带脏字却又字字诛心。美缀绫子自知理亏只好打个哈哈找个“我找学生会长有事”的蹩脚理由溜了。

“哼，这还差不多。”凛抬脚走教室坐回位上开始收东西，她可没有耐心继续待在学校了，现在只要再来一个人再在她边提国王游戏四个字，她就能当场爆炸。可今天是在学校的最后一天，维持优等生的人设也不会很难。

对，不会很难。除了国王游戏”，远坂凛在学校就是无敌的。

“姐姐，真的不来弓道部嘛？顺便底祝一下我当选新任道部部长也好啊……”紫色头发紫色眼睛的乖巧学妹，不，妹妹出现了！玩家远坂凛遭受亿点暴击！再起不能！

远坂凛可能自己都忘了，她是个妹控。

于是一切都顺理成章的进行着，直到开始抽签。

装满的竹签的竹筒在围绕人群一圈后空空如也，凛闭着眼按照直觉抽了一个，悄悄睁开一只眼，发现上面并没有国王的标识，她又睁开了一只眼，发现尾处标了一个“23”。

“太棒了！国王是我！”樱的声音从旁边响起。“呼——”凛长出了口气，樱那么善解人意纯良无害，肯定是不会太狠心的，就算抽到了自己，也应该会很宽松吧。

“那么，请原谅我擅自更改游戏规则。唔……这样吧，被抽到的人要选择一位异性向他或她告  
白，告白的语句中不可以出现像‘今晚月色真美’之类的话哦。我就随机抽取坐在在座中的一位幸运儿啰，23号——”

诶？身体为什么？不听使唤的站起来了？（这就是所谓妹控吗？）

“啊～原来是姐姐啊～国王的命令必须执行。”樱笑容甜美，“说起向异性告白的话，只有他——了吧？“说完还调皮地眨下眼睛。

嗯？告白？向异性告白？

还有那个“只有他了吧”又是什么意思啊？？？

大脑一片空白，然后身体不由自主地坐下，机械般地配合游戏。

直到放课回家时身边还有一堆毫不相干的人。

“我说你们啊,各回各家各找各妈听过吗？”

“那怎么可以呢？姐姐还没有向Archer先生告白吧，我可是很期待哦～”

这么说来我也开始好奇了，远坂，到底是什么样的男人才有此殊荣得到大小姐的告白。”美缀绫子不嫌事大地凑了上来，“还是说～远坂你，不敢～？”

不敢？远坂凛笑了一下，她远坂凛活了十七年，她人生这部字典里就没有“不敢”这两个字。不就是向异性告白，不就是轻飘飘地来一句“我喜欢你”？这有什么难的？何况，这本来就是个游戏，假戏真做？不存在的。

“美缀。”凛摆出了她认为最优雅的笑容，“不就是告白吗？什么大风大浪我没见过，睁开你的眼睛看好了，我，远坂凛，是怎么向异性告白的。”

扔下书包，围绕远坂邸转了一圈后，才在一个偏僻的角落找到Archer。他穿着黑色的衬衫和长裤，187公分的身高和银白色的头发异常显眼。

“喂，Archer。”凛开口，“有事。”

“什么事，凛？”男人转过身来，看到他的大小姐脸上一副天不怕地不怕的骄傲神情，就知道她又和别人赌了一些奇奇怪怪的东西。

凛回头挑衅地看了一眼美缀，又把头转了回去，黑色的长发迎风飞起。“我……我……”

“我喜欢你”在大脑里已经重复了千百遍，可话到嘴边张口却说不出。前后左右的人盯着她，凛瞬间感到羞耻度爆表，只想当场过去。

但是大话早就放出去了不是么？她又没有传说中的魔法能让人沉沉睡去，十多只眼睛看着她，看着她箭在弦上不得不发的尴尬。

“什么事？”Archer又问了一遍。

“我……我……”凛捏紧裙摆想把话说完整，无济于事。该说不出的话还憋在心里，该表达出的感情也无能的藏在心底。

“诶这怎么回事啊，不就告个白吗？哪有那么难？”

“就是啊，平时在学校不挺会说的吗？”

窃窃私语的声音被放大几百倍后传进凛的耳朵，像土一样把少女的小鹿活活砸死。

没有了，告白什么的没有了，都散了吧。这场国王游戏，是她输了。五体投地。体无完肤。

“我没事……你先忙吧……”

人群想凑上来，却被美缀绫子和樱赶回了家。樱不放心地问了一句姐姐你没事吧，得到了我没事的回答后也回去了。只留凛和Archer无言的站着。

最终她也不记得自己是怎么吃完饭的，她只记得，今天晚上的月亮真的圆，很亮，很美。

是夜，凛坐在床上回想着今天发生的事，为什么，开口说一句“我喜欢你”会有那么难呢？

还是说，少女在青春期懵懵懂懂的感情已经有冒头的趋势了？虽然她在学校也有挺多追求者就是了……

果然，放不下啊……

凛闭上眼，眼前浮现出Archer每天叫她起床，为她泡红茶，和她斗嘴，惹她生气的画面。历历在目，还能回忆起他的声音。

脸烧了起来，是无法忽略的温度。

Archer站在庭院里，也回想着今天的事。下午时，凛找他说是有事，还带了几个同学来，然后巴了半天什么都没说又让他做事去了，吃饭时问她到底有什么想说的，结果看见她一副快要哭了的样子。

少女的小心思最难搞了，Archer吐槽。

但是，还是想要搞清楚。

今天下午的事就像一个未完待续的故事吊着两人的胃口，谁都想把事情理开来，但都又不愿在近一步。你来吧，你来吧，都在逃避。

时间流去，凛缓缓睁开眼，她不想在等下去了。据同学之间的小八卦，她和Archer应该正处于“双向暗恋”期。

双向暗恋……那就去挑明吧。我，喜欢你。

庭院里风很舒适，云不多，月亮也很漂亮，是告白的最好时机。

管他接不接受呢，反正这白，我告定了。

闭眼，睁眼，Archer看见了一片海洋，温柔清澈，深不见底却让人沉溺其中，那是凛的双眼。

“我喜欢你。”

从此，心意相通。

「今夜は月が绮丽ですね」

「好きだよ」

END.


	3. 王×摄政王（R18）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 诶终于到车了  
> 一个狗血？ooc？的脑洞，为肉而肉不要介意  
> 我觉得吧，车这种东西还是脑嗨更好，连声音都能脑补出来  
> 原谅语文不好的我，我要去恶补看起来很欲很欲的词语了

“王，摄政王大人他来了。”侍女穿着长裙踏着小碎步跑了过来，轻声禀告正在冥思苦想的王。

王过了一会儿才把头从桌上抬起来，叹了一口气，用手捏了捏眉心，半晌才说话：“知道了，下去吧。”

得到回复的侍女弯着腰跑了出去，随即摄政王走了进来。

“凛，来信上说的很急啊～”男人开口，玩味地看着她。不等她回话就擅自找了个地方坐下来，拿起桌上的葡萄便开始享用。

“你！”凛刚想指责他无礼的行为，又怕他待会不高兴，只好作罢，“确是很急，Archer。Caster的力量太强大了，而我才刚刚即位不久，在短时间内根本不可能取得群众的信任，恰好赶上Caster进攻边界，如果胜利了，一箭双雕。”

凛看着悠然自得的Archer，做了一个深呼吸后才开口：“我需要你的帮助，摄政王大人。”

“嗯？真是个少见的称呼啊～”Archer站起来绕到凛的身后，慢慢蹲下，靠近凛：“看来是真的很急了～”一阵略带嘲讽意味的轻笑过后，Archer开始着手为凛脱下披风。

“你干什么？”凛质问他，怎么可以？这说正事呢，他这又是想干什么了？

“不觉得热吗，凛？”他把披风随意地丢在一边，然后抚摸上凛光滑的后颈。凛暗自在心里“啧”了一声，却又没有办法让Archer停手。

果然王权什么的还是要掌握在自己手里啊。凛忍辱负重地想，等她掌握实权以后，一定要把这该死的摄政王推上断头台！还要把他的头挂在城门上悬首示众！

“这对凛来说的确是个两全其美的办法，但是我呢？王不打算给辛苦的苦工一点赏赐吗？”他说完了话还顺势还去吻凛的颈侧。

凛翻了白眼，把他的头给拍了下去：“说起赏赐，倒是有听闻Archer有很多后宫呢，那，就直接把女人送给你？作为帮助我的赏赐？”

“诶凛好大方～”Archer故作震惊地继续捉弄她，“不过我不要～”

“嗯？”凛有被惊到，“你不要女人要什么啊？”她可是早有耳闻，说这位摄政王身边的女人如云，现在他居然不要？

凛：就是有被惊到

Archer在后面挑了一下眉，愉悦的声音传来：“凛，这是在为你着想～即使国家再大女人再多也不能这样浪费是吧～”

啊啊啊——凛在心里抓狂，原来你也知道你有多少女人？

“所以说，凛，你知道我想要什么～”

男人宽大的手掌从优美的脖颈开始下滑，已经锁骨，来到微微凸起的双峰。怀中正襟危坐的王异常乖巧听话，他的手停了一下，然后继续。

换了一个姿势，Archer让双臂环住凛纤细的腰，像握苹果一样揉捏着少女柔软的乳房，轻薄的胸衣被Archer用牙齿轻咬着扯下。凛尽量不去看他，可胸部传来的粗糙的触感一下下冲击她的理智。乳尖被挑逗，软肉被肆意揉捏。空气中弥漫着情欲初开的气味。

门没关，巡逻的骑士还在走廊上巡查。“你就忍不住了吗？”即使身体已经有了想要臣服的迹象，嘴上该占的便宜还是要占的。

“怎么会，难不成凛想被别人看着做吗？”

放肆！太放肆了！凛强压心中的怒火不断让自己看清现实，只有这样她才能维持住表面的平静。

房间里像是被古老的魔女下了蛊，催情的结界被布下。从窗外吹过一阵风，于是连蜡烛也熄灭了。情事不停，手继续向下开疆扩土。Archer的手流连于她结实的小腹，留下指印后突然环起她的背部离开书房。

被遗忘的披风和胸衣孤零零地躺在地上，等待着第二天绯闻的流传。

“啧，你够了没？还有，去把我衣服给我拿来。”凛面色不悦地盯着正在脱衣服的Archer，“我可不希望明天就听到我的流言。”

“不要。”Archer一口回绝。

“嘶——你知不知到你也会被卷进去啊？新王和摄政王有染？绯闻传播对你来说有好处吗？”

“我知道。”Archer一手一个抓住凛的手臂把她按在床上，“我又不介意。”

“但是我介意啊！”凛气急，抬腿就去顶Archer的下腹，然后被压倒性地制服，“又不是所有人都和你一样——”

吻毫无征兆的吻就覆上了凛的嘴唇，把她无意义的话语又给逼了回去，一只手摁着凛的手腕，另一只则去扯掉她的裙子，让她一条腿缠上他的腰。吻是催情剂，理智在其前甘拜下风，凛紧皱的眉头在吻的安抚下舒展开来。

身体在慢慢放松，小腹发热，心跳渐渐和对方同步。凛不自觉的把手环上Archer的头，揉乱他的银发。Archer也同样，一手枕在凛的脑后，一手与她十指相扣。

一吻终了，凛缠着Archer，两个人都在喘。Archer突然抱着凛在床上翻了个身，体位在瞬间改变，Archer靠着靠垫，凛则坐在他的大腿上头靠着他的肩膀。

“凛……”再开口时声音已经哑的不像话了。于是脱掉她的内裤，不顾她的挣扎动作手指粗暴的插了进去，“已经湿了吗？呵～真是……”他故意停了下来。

然后靠近凛的耳边：“淫荡啊～”轻飘飘地吐出三个字，结果立马被凛反击了回去，所以在她反击的时候又插进去了一根手指。

“哈……嗯……你以为你也好到哪里去了吗？”凛把头抵在他的胸口上，抑制着自己身体的颤抖，“彼此彼此罢了，我要你的帮助，你要我的身体，不过是各取所需而已，没你说的那么低贱，当然也没那么高尚。”

“太对了……凛……”Archer和凛额头对额头，恶意地加重了手上的动作让凛掉进快感的深渊。凛果然受不了了，扬起脖颈发出美妙的娇吟，一股热流从体内奔流而下，打湿了Archer的手指，他更愉悦了。

屈起指节按压少女细腻的内壁，和着凛稍带哭腔的娇喘刺激着她的敏感点。快感通过神经窜上脊髓，娇柔的小穴根本经受不了男人猛烈的进攻，只能吸绞着作乱的手指乞求停下。于是吸地越紧，动作越大，再加上手指抽送的淫靡水声。凛的大脑停止工作，全权把身体交给快感。

快要高潮的时候Archer把手指抽了出去，伸出舌舔了舔自己手指上的透明液体，歪着头什么也不做。凛只感到空虚，肉体的空虚。

她太想要了，手指，舌头，亦或是Archer的阴茎。理智什么的早就没了，优雅什么的也早就忘了。小手粗暴无礼地扒开Archer的裤子，把里面早就勃起的阴茎给掏了出来。一沉腰，从头端开始没入她的身体。

Archer愉悦地看着凛。看着凛把她的身份丢掉，看着她扒开自己的裤子，看着她一点一点吞噬他的阴茎。他的手摸上凛的头开始揉她的黑发。

愉悦，太愉悦了。

这何止是愉悦，更有亲手摘下一朵高岭之花的快感。更何况这朵花还是他所效忠的王。

“插……呜……插不进去了啊……”眼下他的王正用力地取悦他的欲望，虽然遇到了一些小小的困难。

Archer强忍着想要撞进凛的身体疯狂抽插的欲望，睁一只眼闭一只眼地看她，戏谑地开口：“插不进去了……？呵～那这样呢～”他摁住凛的腰，在使劲往下压的同时挺胯——“Archer——”

凛睁大了眼挺直了腰，夹着Archer腰部的大腿颤抖不已，液体一股脑地浇在Archer挺立的阴茎上，惹得他头皮一阵发麻。只是刚刚插进去反应就如此之强烈吗？Archer吻上凛的锁骨，想，“啊～还真是低估你了啊，凛～”

双手握住凛不堪一握的细腰，不等凛理智回笼就开始上下摆动。穴道被阴茎撑开又撑开，Archer进得一次比一次深，上方隐蔽的子宫口也未能幸免。

再次有意识时凛昏昏沉沉，低头一看，发现好像有什么东西在自己的身体里来回冲撞，凛不知道，她只知道去叫Archer：“…嗯…Archer……好痛啊！Archer！”

Archer听见凛叫他后抬眉看了她一眼，眼前的少女一脸没睡醒的样子，嘴里还边叫他的名字边喊疼。关键是还任他摆布。

“啧……别在这个时候叫我啊，凛……”别叫啊，Archer在内心里低语，我怎么受得了？嗯？小恶魔？就这么想被我干到下不了床么？

Archer一向不是什么好人，床上更是，可耻的想法既然已经有了，那为什么不去实现？

自己起的火就要自己去灭。

“Archer！Archer！”罪魁祸首还在不知疲倦地叫着他的名字，丝毫不明白自己现在处于一个什么境地。

“呵～凛～到时候下不了床可不怪我啊～”Archer轻笑一声，抱紧凛加大了抽插的力度。阴蒂被狠狠摩擦，小穴深处的敏感点也被反复关照。男人死死地抱着她让她无法逃离，身体跟着Archer的动作一上一下。

“凛……”Archer声音沙哑，他明显低估了阴茎全部没入凛体内的舒适程度，他快控制不住自己了，凛也一样。

情事的最终结果无一例外是高潮。撞开子宫，滚烫的精液被凛紧致的小穴榨了出来，然后在混合着凛的体液往体外流去，两人交合之处黏腻，洁白床单上褶皱众多。

他们就这样干坐着什么都不做，直到Archer再次把凛压在身下。

让凛侧着，扶着她的腰抬起她的一条腿，阴茎又悉数没入凛的体内，去吻她的腰侧软肉。凛感觉自己快要升天了，高潮的余韵还未消散就有又开始重复。躺着做比骑在Archer身上做的动静更大，红木的大床吱吱呀呀发出情色的声音。

Archer和凛在卧室里做爱做得倒是开心，侍女在书房外等待等得也是真是着急。

侍女见书房内毫无动静，蜡烛也熄了，想进去再把火点起来。站在门外叫了几声也没人答应，把耳朵靠近门也没有声音，就像人间蒸发了一样。侍女瞬间慌了，又想起来两个小时前才进去的摄政王。

“不会……出了什么事吧……”她不安分地想，咽了口口水后战战兢兢地把门开开，却发现里面空无一人。侍女继续向房间里面走，直到书桌前，才发现了一件披风和一件胸衣。

“王！王！您在哪里？”侍女着急的不行，却始终没有去到王的卧室。

王在哪里？王在卧室。

凛长发散乱，身体被Archer顶得一晃一晃，Archer伏在她身体上吸允她的腰，留下一个一个都红痕和指印。小穴红肿，数不清高潮了几次，只记得从进门后Archer就没有放过她，她想挣扎着逃开，但是被顶的更狠。

“Archer……”凛勉强开口，声音是抑制不住的颤抖，“停——”

“别吵啊凛～这就不行了～”仅仅只嘲讽她还不够，Archer还好心的附赠了一记深顶，“我们换个姿势。”

“哈？还做？”凛绝望地问他，“放过我吧……”

“嗯？别忘了你可是有求于我～”Archer哼了一声，托起她纤细的腰和被两⼈混合到⼀起去的体液打湿的⼤腿，将她翻了个身，背对⾃⼰，想吻着凛⽩净优美的背再来⼀遍。

“你这是欺负人！”凛快要哭出来了，“等以后，我会让你后悔的！”

Archer抱⾼她酥软⽆⼒的腰，⼿轻轻的覆了上去，微微⼲燥的唇也蹭过凛的肌肤，带来细⼩的触电感。嘴唇越来越上，来到肩后，咬上去，腰后的⼿绕道前胸⽤⼒蹂躏，引得身下少⼥身体⼀个激灵。

“啊～那我等你让我后悔。可现在，专心～”

Archer每在凛体内动⼀下，凛单薄的身⼦就不受控制的向前摔去，可⼜被Archer拽着⼿臂给拉扯回来。到了后⾯，Archer甚⾄直接扶住她的腰不让她动。凛放在床上紧紧抓住床单的⼿已经关节泛⽩，连跪在床上的腿也没了力气。

她再也忍受不了Archer近乎和野兽⼀般的⽤⼒攻击，只好开⼝向Archer示弱。

“嗯……哈啊……，Archer，轻⼀点啊……啊，轻啊——”

凛⽆⼒的求饶在Archer听来就像炸毛的猫咪一样，不仅没有起到任何作用，还很好的激起了Archer内心潜在的兽性。剧烈的抽插使卧室内充满了羞耻的水声，过电的快感在身上窜上窜下麻痹着人的理智，顺股流下的体液又给人一种失禁的错觉。

后入的体位进入的异常的深，时不时在小穴内抽动的阴茎是要射了的信号。Archer没停，又在凛体内横冲直撞了几下之后叫了一句她的名字。

“凛……”Archer在额头⻘筋突出来时射了出去，然后两个人摔在床上。

床剧烈的震动终于平息下来，两⼈抱在⼀起⼤⼝⼤⼝的喘着⽓。Archer先恢复过来，看着⼀脸恍惚的凛，意外的起了爱怜之⼼，他靠着床头坐起来，把凛抱在怀⾥，低头去看她。

“真是拿你没办法啊……”Archer整理好衣服后把凛全身给洗了一遍，走之前把被子盖好又轻吻了一下她的额头，“凛……”

离开王宫，Archer一个人在露台上吹风，他太热了，以至于脑子里全是凛叫他的“Archer”。

“啧——”Archer猛地把手蒙住脸，根本就清醒不了啊！“Archer”的声音根本就忘不掉啊！果然还是太过火了么……？

甚至还想再来一遍。

“咣——”门被狠狠地关上，Archer觉得他得去洗个冷水澡，啊不，冰水澡。

太禽兽了可不好啊！Archer桑！

第二天

凛睁眼时天光大亮，酸软的腰让她想起Archer。

“摄政王大人昨天先回去了。”

居然得到这样的答案！凛不开心，很不开心，至少把你昨天的行为解释一下啊！随随便便就把王给上了，我远坂凛还要不要脸啊？！

但又很开心，至少昨天晚上Archer没对她做什么。

“哎……”凛莫名烦躁，她可是王诶，怎么可以被一个男人左右心神？！

等凛来到餐桌上时，才发现Archer已经来了，而且……擅自拿别人的红茶是怎么回事啦？

美好，不，麻烦的一天，从遇见Archer开始。

END.


	4. Let's go shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇超短，  
> 前几天去超市的时候看到了螃蟹，贼想吃

今天天晴，阳光正好。

不如出去购物，只是准备午餐也好，和自己喜欢的人在一起，嘛，雨天也别有一番风味。

凛走在前面，蹦蹦跳跳地，手腕上还绑着一个气球，Archer走在后面，把一切尽收眼底。

“Archer！我要棉花糖！”凛指着街边买棉花糖的小摊，兴致勃勃地叫他，乍一看，和一个许久没有出来玩过的孩子无异。

“凛，棉花糖太甜了，吃多了……”Archer看了一眼凛的腰，“会胖的。”

“哦……那算了……”凛低下了头，手指食指不停地点着，小嘴撅起来，一脸不高兴的样子。

这是不开心了吗？Archer懵逼，他还是第一次谈恋爱，不太懂得女孩子的心思，特别是像凛这种的……傲娇的……女孩子。

现在要哄哄凛吗？他又看见卖棉花糖的老板正一脸微妙的看着他俩。所以还是走一步算一步好了！Archer在心里给自己打气。

“老板，一个棉花糖。”他伸手去摸凛的头，亲昵地揉了揉凛的头发，“不开心了嘛凛？”

Archer又接过棉花糖，蹲下来，把棉花糖递到凛跟前：“嗯？不是想要吗？”

“你走开！刚刚是谁说会胖的……？”凛扭过头去不看他。

“嗯，确是会胖。但是凛怎么样我都喜欢。”Archer面不改色地说着肉麻的情话，还去牵凛的手，“那凛愿意吃棉花糖了嘛？”

“你走开！”凛的脸迷之变红，Archer轻笑了一下。

“还不愿意嘛……那我，就喂凛吃吧？”

凛像触电一样把手抽出来，抢过棉花糖后光速退后，脸红的不成样子：“你你……你干什么啊……走了！走了！”

Archer宠溺又无奈歪头耸了一下肩，无意中看到老板一脸惊吓的样子，轻轻开口解释说：“不好意思啊～我女朋友她，好像害羞了～”

然后一把把凛拉进怀里，低头小声说：“就这么不喜欢我吗？凛～”

凛想挣脱出去，却被轻易地压制，她把头埋在Archer怀里，不安分地蹭他：“……喜欢啊Archer……”  
啧啧啧，再不吃，这棉花糖可就要浪费了哦？

Archer咬了一口凛没吃完了棉花糖，然后细细品尝——

老板，这棉花糖，好像有点太甜了～


End file.
